


Cold Blooded, Cold Wind

by Themadnessman



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bit of Peril, But it turns out fine, M/M, Snow way this can go wrong, Unorthadox Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadnessman/pseuds/Themadnessman
Summary: Rogelio hates snow.It's one of the few things Kyle enjoys.Lonnie's just along for the job.
Relationships: Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	Cold Blooded, Cold Wind

Rogelio hated snow.

Being cold-blooded by nature meant he had a lower tolerance to it than most. But that wasn't even what made him hate snow. It made tracking, one of his favorite parts of his job as a Horde soldier, practically impossible. Any footprints would disappear in minutes under a fresh layer of it, and smells were blown far away by the winds that usually accompanied the stuff.

Here they were though, searching the outskirts of Princess Frosta's kingdom for First One's relics, he didn't usually mind work, but if it meant frequenting this hell on ice he might take a leaf out of Catra's book. He shivered furiously, even under two coats it was freezing. Kyle didn't seem to be bothered much though, he'd lent Rogelio his and gone with a standard-issue jacket instead. Rogelio smirked, Kyle seemed to be actually be enjoying himself for once, he noted as he watched him covertly form a snowball and launch it at Lonnie.

"Hey!" Lonnie yelled as it impacted with the back of her hood. "Which one of you slowpokes did that!?"

Rogelio's eyes widened, no way was he going to risk getting that stuff thrown at him! He gestured frantically at Kyle, who turned to look at him with a disappointed expression.

"You traitor.." He groaned. Lonnie was already packing snow together and before Rogelio could even react she'd sent it hurtling towards Kyle. 

That's when it all went wrong.

He should've been paying attention to the terrain, instead, he'd been whining about the weather. The area they were in now was surrounded by icy ponds, and Kyle was standing right in front of one. When the overly large snowball hit him he stumbled backward, slipped on the ice and smashed straight through it.

Lonnie gasped, unable to move in the moment. Rogelio reacted immediately. 

"KYLE!" He roared, as he sprinted towards the hole, throwing the two coats over to Lonnie as he did so. They'd just weigh him down and make it even colder if he got out- No. When he got out with Kyle. Still, his body reacted immediately, and he almost stopped out of shock. But he couldn't, wouldn't. If he hesitated Kyle would freeze to death down there, alone. 

"R-Rogelio, wait!" Lonnie stammered. He ignored her and with a bounding leap dived into the water headfirst.

His first thought was that it wasn't that much colder down here than it was up above the ice. His eyes remained open despite the stinging pain, where was Kyle... Aha! Rogelio spotted him, struggling to swim upward with a panicked expression on his face. Kyle had never been great at swimming though, and so Rogelio powered on. He reached out as far as his arm could reach, and Kyle grasped it. But he was visibly battling for breath. He'd never make it all the way up. There was one technique Rogelio knew of though, taught in a survival lesson back when they were cadets. He'd only really remembered it because... It was technically the first time he and Kyle had kissed.

Rogelio hoisted him up towards him, put his mouth against Kyle's, and breathed into him.

In an instant, it was like life itself had gone back into him. Kyle's eyes went wide with surprise, relief, and moments later closed peacefully.  
Rogelio felt inexplicably dizzy all of a sudden, and had no clue why. Before he could ponder that any more, another hand breached the water, Lonnie's. They were getting out. He clutched it with as much strength as he could muster, kicked his legs wildly, and rose up above the water's surface.

He found himself coughing wildly, almost choking on the open air. It was a miracle they'd made it back up at all, he could barely feel his own body at this point, but he handed up Kyle to Lonnie first. He was in worse condition. He pulled himself up a moment later, almost completely spent. Lonnie quickly draped them both in the previously discarded coats and gave him a grateful look that told him despite what he'd probably be told by command later, he'd done a good thing.

Not that he needed anyone's approval. He would've gone against orders for Kyle any day.

"We'd better get back to base," Lonnie sighed, breaking the silence. "Rogelio's gonna' get hypothermia at this rate."

Huh. Now that she mentioned it, he didn't think he could feel much of anything below his neck. Still, they had a mission, he growled out, his throat burning at every sound he made.

"Actually-" Kyle began before a mighty sneeze cut him off, "I found something down there that might be what we were looking for."

He opened his left hand, which had been shut tightly up to this point, revealing a spherical object that was definitely some manner of First One's relic. (Entrapta had given them a lengthy lecture on what to look for before they came out.) Almost immediately Lonnie let out a loud groan, facepalming with a force that made Kyle cringe. 

"Seriously Kyle?! You grabbed that thing instead of coming straight back up?"

"I mean- It was right there! I thought I'd be useful!" He looked downwards, his arms crossed, "For once..." 

"Kyle." Lonnie said, softer than before as she gripped his shoulders, "You're more important. I don't want to lose you, and I'm pretty damn sure Rogelio doesn't want to either."

Rogelio grunted in agreement, adding that they should get going, the skiff that they took here would be getting cold right around now. If it froze up that was their ticket out of here gone. The other two nodded in agreement, picking up Rogelio and carrying him between the two of them despite his protests. Not that it did him much good, he could barely move his limbs at this point.

But despite the cold winds, despite his nature, he couldn't help but feel warm when he looked up at Kyle to see him smiling. 

And it remained that way the whole journey home.


End file.
